DE 200 16 937 U1 discloses a bimetallic pipe that consists of a ferritic outer pipe into which is pressed, in an internal high-pressure forming method, an inner pipe made of a corrosion-resistant alloy, for example stainless steel. The essential feature in the production of pipes of this kind is a hydraulic three-dimensional expansion process of an inner pipe in a seamless or welded outer pipe at ambient temperature. In the process, the inner pipe is first widened elastically and then plastically between 2% and 5& until it bears against the internal wall of the outer pipe. This is followed by widening of the inner and outer pipes together, by approximately 0.5% to 1%, during which the outer pipe is held by a two-part outer tool. The mechano-hydraulic joining method makes it possible to join together a large number of different materials, provided that the starting material meets the strength criteria.